· Luna Dę Sangrę ·
by Rose Nocturne
Summary: Había llegado a Flamel creyendo que estaría sola. Aunque una vez vio ese bosque que rodeaba al Instituto, sabía que había algo oculto. Lo sabía, de alguna manera sospechaba que unirse a él la llevaría a la muerte. Pero no importaba, lo amaba.


N/A: Hola, soy Butterfly of the life solamente me cambié el nombre :). Para las que leen "Abrojos" no se preocupen la voy a seguir ;) solamente estoy un poco enfrascada T-T.

Esta historia está inspirada obviamente en FMA únicamente sólo en un universo "vampírico".

Cada personaje va a tener una historia "oscura" al igual que Riza, aunque ustedes miren que ni tiene historia, la tiene.

» Géneros: Romance. Drama. Angustia. Misterio. Fantasía. Sobrenatural.

» Parejas: Royai. Edwin. Almay. JeanxBeca. Y muchas más.

» Prefasio:

Había llegado a Flamel creyendo que estaría sola. Aunque una vez vio ése bosque que rodeaba al Instituto, sabía que había algo oculto. Lo sabía, de alguna manera sospechaba que unirse a él la llevaría a la muerte. Pero no importaba, lo amaba.

* * *

•=•=•

 _«sé que existe, pruebas no me faltan. Aura envolvente que desde el pasado acompaña cada paso. Que se asoma en ese instante en que un pequeño ser floreciente sale al mundo sin conciencia de lo que le deparará su breve o longeva existencia; pero que paciente suele quedar a la espera. Impregnada en monumentos, en edificios o en plazas, no sabemos si es él o ella. ¿Qué más da? ¿A caso importa? La vida es medio, es camino, es cauce. Y cual agua de río, vamos fluyendo. "eso" cual árbol, acompaña y da sombra al sendero. A veces se asoma, se presenta dejando un rastro de escalofríos o lágrimas, de duelo, de desesperanza. A veces es cordialmente invitada. Hay sociedades que la veneran, la siguen, la esperan. Otros, un poco más cobardes, preferimos temerla. ¿Por qué no nos concedes saber si es dulce tu morada? ¿A caso temes decirnos, que como llegas te vas?, ¿Que eres come ése fugaz amor que tras encender la llama se consume? Sí, eso temo. Me temo algún día partir sin pena ni gloria, desaparecer y consumirme, y no ser más que polvo. Ser un adiós definitivo e hiriente...»_

 _Salvador Dali._

* * *

•

•

•

 _ **«Luna De Sangre»**_

 _ **••• De sueños e ironías •••  
**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

* * *

Observó la maleta con cierta aprensión, en donde llevaba cosas variadas: ropa, zapatos, ropa íntima, su uniforme y muchas cosas más; al lado de ésta se encontraba una más pequeña, un poco desgastada por el tiempo. Esas dos valijas significarían cualquier cosa para cualquier otra persona, menos para ella. Significaba el comienzo de su nueva vida, una nueva etapa de cambio, en la que podría comenzar nuevamente, ser otra persona, reflejarse en un espejo en el que nadie podría notar la diferencia entre pasado y presente, menos ella. Ella sería la única en notar la diferencia.

Podía ser algo ridículo, Riza sabía que no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero, ¿Valía la pena intentarlo, no? Una nueva vida. Que extraño sonaba eso para ella; había nacido y crecido toda su vida allí, en East City, en contadas ocasiones había ido a Central con su padre, no conocía otro mundo más que el suyo, lleno de responsabilidades, la milicia -por parte de su abuelo-, la casa en la que se había criado y Black Hayate, su mascota.

Suponiendo que no sería nada fácil llevar esas dos maletas, aunque figuradamente llevasen plumas, las arrastró hasta la primera planta; extrañamente, le llevó un esfuerzo sobrehumano, estuvo a punto de tropezar con el último escalón, pero gracias a su padre, no dejó su rostro plantado en el suelo.

Su abuelo, el General Grumman como se le conocía en el Comando Central del Este, esperaba a Riza y a su padre en su viejo carro negro. Uno de sus subordinados conducía por él, al parecer Grumman no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien, Riza lo conocía perfectamente, le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí sólo, por lo cual era fácil deducir para cualquier persona que lo conociera bien, que algo le pasaba.

Grumman estaba excepcionalmente callado al igual que el día estaba excepcionalmente frío. East City mantenía el clima entre 25° y 30° grados, en el invierno sus temperaturas eran de 20° y lo más frío 15°. El cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grises y el aire ligeramente pesado. Las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente.

Los intentos de conversación de su padre fueron bastante decepcionantes, las preguntas tan sólo respondidas por monosílabas, asentimientos de cabeza y comentarios inentendibles.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes, estaba ligeramente lleno, las personas iban y venían, enfundadas en abrigos de colores sobrios, haciendo de la estación un lugar lúgubre. Parecían _almas en pena._

Berthold sacó las maletas mientras Riza contemplaba las entradas curvas de la estación de trenes construidas en ladrillos. Apenas y se dio cuenta del sonido de las puertas del coche abrirse y cerrarse, estaba demasiado pensativa. ¿Es así como se sentiría en Flamel? ¿Sola?

Miró el brazalete de bronce y cuarzo rosa que Rebeca, su mejor amiga, le había regalado. Según ella le daría un "toque de color y elegancia" a su vida. Y tenía que admitirlo, el brazalete era hermoso y hacia un contraste extraño pero fantástico con el ambiente sombrío.

Rebeca era mucho más hiperactiva que Riza, dando saltos de euforia al ver un vestido hermoso en un escaparate de una tienda o tratando de conseguirle un novio. Rebeca era la que alegraba sus días solitarios y sombríos, era una lástima que no la pudiera acompañar, según ella, tenía unos asuntos urgentes que resolver.

Su abuelo se ubicó a su lado con la mirada escondida tras sus lentes gruesos, llevaba la maleta color azul, la más grande. Al lado contrario, se encontraba su padre con el cabello rubio-castaño suelto sobre los hombros. Los tres caminaron hacia el tren que la llevaría a Central, con su abuelo y su padre flanqueándola como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

La despedida no fue tan fácil, las lágrimas escocían los ojos de Riza luchando por salir, pero las pudo reprimir, Riza Hawkeye no dejaba que las lágrimas la vencieran fácilmente, tanto su abuelo como su padre la habían criado como si de una militar tratase. Podía sentir los sentimientos, pero estaban debajo de una máscara impenetrable.

Riza subió el tren empujando a unos cuantos, al parecer sus pies no estaban muy colaboradores, eso no era frecuente. Después de encontrar un asiento vacío, se pudo acomodar con toda comodidad, le entregó su boleto al encargado y se dejó llevar por completo a la lectura de "Les miserables" (1) de Victor Hugo.

No sabía como, pero estaba segura que era cosa del destino haber quedado en la parte en que Marius se iba de la casa de su abuelo, el Señor Gillenormand; aunque esa no fue una salida tan... Agradable.

No percibió hasta el momento en que alguien se aclaró la garganta que no estaba sola. Dejando el libro sobre la mesa que separaba su asiento del que estaba enfrente, levantó la vista encontrándose con una beldad.

Una joven de algunos 17 años. Definitivamente era hermosa; de cabello negro con reflejos azules cortado hasta el cuello como un duendecillo, ojos azul oscuro, casi negros. Y piel envidiable, como el marfil, pálida y perfecta... Perfecta...; un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo y unas ojeras que parecían sombras maquilladas, le daban un toque de misterio a su belleza, aunque vistiera de manera sencilla, su belleza seguía siendo indiscutible. Le dedicó a Riza una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus hermosos dientes rodeados de unos labios finos de color rojo vivo.

_ ¿Me podría sentar ahí? ¿O te incómodo? _su voz era suave, casi mágica. Todo en ella era hermoso, hasta se sentía perturbada pensando así, pero de inmediato desechó ese pensamiento, seguro que cualquiera se quedaría hipnotizado ante tanta belleza...

Riza sintió las mejillas arder al estar así, absorta, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si acabara de revelarle el secreto más grande de la vida, cayó su máscara de inexpresión. No notó que la joven se sintiera incómoda, en su lugar, la seguía mirando con su sonrisa angelical.

_ Eh,eh. Claro... Digo n-no hay problema, te puedes sentar aquí.

Riza se sonrojó de vergüenza, jamás había tartamudeado, siempre se mostraba segura de sí misma, no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie. Aunque eso fue algo distinto.

Cuando la joven se sentó frente a Riza, pudo captar como sus ojos pasaban del azul oscuro a un negro profundo con un brillo predador, como si estuviera lista para cazar; sin embargo, todo fue muy rápido, por lo que no podía confirmarlo, ya que unas gafas de sol que previamente estaban en sus manos, ahora cubrían sus ojos.

Riza salió del shock y volvió a agarrar su libro, reanudando su lectura. Cuando cambió la página, el rostro de la pelinegra estaba en su campo de visión, Riza observó como la joven apretaba los puños y fruncía los labios como si algo la molestara. ¿sería Riza la que la molestaba? ¿O sería ella que olía mal? No lo creía, el aseo personal era un área prioritaria para ella. Un aroma dulzón penetró en su sentido del olfato y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron para poder inhalar ese delicioso aroma. Inspiró y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que estos le ardían para expulsarlo.

La joven giró su rostro de la ventana hacia Riza y sonrió, su voz volvió a colarse en su cerebro para hipnotizarla.

_ Mucho gusto, Maria Ross.

_ Riza Hawkeye, el gusto es mío _le tendió la mano y Maria extendió la suya dándole un suave apretón, muy breve, pero no el suficiente para no darse cuenta de que su piel era muy fría. Sin embargo, era suave.

Perfecta...

El resto del viaje fue un absoluto silencio tan sólo interrumpido por el sonido del tren y el azotar del viento. Dejó a un lado el libro y contempló la metamorfosis del tiempo; como iban dejando atrás el cielo nublado y las grandes extensiones de pasto, para dar paso a los rayos de sol que se abrían paso cada vez que el tren avanzaba y el pasto era remplazado por vistas lejanas de edificios gigantescos.

Durmió por un breve instante, sabiendo que desde donde estaban hasta la estación, les quedaban casi media hora. Después de todo sobraba bastante tiempo.

 ** _•*•*•*•_**

 _Miró fijamente a su alrededor. Era un bosque de color rosa, demasiado hermoso, los árboles seguramente eran cerezos con troncos color blanco, arbustos rosa pálido con flores rosa encendido, y césped rosa. Por más hermoso que fuera, demasiado rosa para el gusto de Riza.  
_

 _Observó los pequeños canarios de color rosado y escuchó su suave trinar, y una ardilla blanca con bigotes y ojos rosados._

 _«Al menos no todo es rosa por aquí»_

 _Observó el objeto que se encontraba frente a ella. Era un espejo. Miró su reflejo enmarcado en suave dorado. Un vestido de ballet azul vestía su cuerpo; muy pomposo en la parte de la falda y las mangas, como algodón de azúcar, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Tenía bordados en color azul metálico en la cintura y en el escote redondo. Su cabello peinado en un moño en forma de rosa al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, con toques de escarcha plateada; era perfecto, sin ningún cabello fuera de su lugar. Medias blancas cubrían sus piernas y zapatillas de ballet con un lazo terminaban su vestuario._

 _El espejo se encontraba a unos cinco metros de ella. Estaba intrigada, sentía como si algo la llamara a acercarse al espejo. Hacia esa imagen. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente a frente, con tan sólo unos centímetros separándolos, se pudo observar mejor._

 _Parecía una muñequita de las que estaban en las cajas de música. Se miraba realmente... Preciosa. Su mano se levantó para tocar la imagen que ella misma reflejaba; sin embargo, antes de que su mano tocara el suave y liso cristal, un polvo celeste y fluorescente en forma de espiral lo rodeó._

 _En un principio sólo pudo observar el polvo celeste, pero luego de unos segundos, el polvo se iba desvaneciendo, dejando en cambio una puerta color blanco con un picaporte en forma de halcón dorado. Observó a su alrededor. A la ardilla se le habían unido otras cuatro más y observaban a Riza con curiosidad moviendo sus pomposas colas. Todos los pájaros seguían con su trinar alineados en una rama. También la observaban._

 _Riza miró con más atención el picaporte; el halcón tenía sus alas a los costados con una mirada penetrante, y tenía una abertura rectangular en el pecho. Sintió un pequeño peso en uno de sus pies, bajó la vista y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al encontrarse a un hámster blanco con un lazo rosa: tenía una pequeña llave dorada con una superficie rectangular igual a la que el halcón tenía en el pecho, tendiéndosela a ella. Era una de las cosas más adorables que alguien pudiese llegar a ver._

 _Ella se agachó un poco y tomó la llave de las manos del adorable roedor y la observó. Tenía forma de rayo pero con la superficie rectangular ¿Cómo demonios cabría? Era algo casi imposible. Pero bueno, estaba en el sueño más extraño de su vida, valía la pena intentar ¿no?  
_

 _Introdujo la punta sin ningún problema, la siguió introduciendo suavemente hasta que llegó al tope, la rodó y escuchó un suave «Click», empujó la puerta y miró en el interior, era el mismo bosque rosa y blanco. Riza comenzó a buscar a su alrededor hasta toparse con un tronco bastante grueso._

 _Trotó hacia él y lo agarró con poco esfuerzo. Volvió a trotar de vuelta y entró por la puerta poniendo el tronco como intermediario entre el marco y la lámina de madera blanca para que no se cerrara. Riza volteó encontrándose con un lugar completamente diferente al que había visto antes. El piso era como un tablero de ajedrez, de cuadros blancos y negros. Cuatro paredes de cristales la rodeaban. Eran espejos._

 _Riza se volvió hacia la puerta para salir, pero la puerta había desaparecido. Perfecto... Ahora no podía salir de allí. Notó que su indumentaria había cambiado, era el mismo vestido pero de color blanco y la antigua rosa que su cabello formaba fue remplazada por una trenza que no se sabría decir donde comenzaba ni donde terminaba. Una corona estilo "reina de ajedrez" adornaba su cabeza. Ahora las zapatillas eran plateadas y con lentejuelas, brillantes como si estuviesen adornadas de estrellas._

 _La música de un violín se escuchó por el salón, haciendo que el cuerpo de Riza vibrara. Dio la vuelta para saber el origen, sin embargo, su movimiento fue como el de una bailarina novata._

 _«Definitivamente es el sueño más loco que he tenido, descartando aquel...»_

 _Al nostálgico son del violín se le unió el piano. Dio otra vuelta y el movimiento fue otra vez como el de una bailarina novata. La canción era hermosa, Riza no lo discutía, sin embargo una pesada nostalgia apareció en el sueño. Se sentía tan extraña. Tan sola._

 _Sombras se proyectaron en el piso. No sabía la procedencia, tan sólo las sombras hacían acto de presencia._

... rita...

 _Las sombras comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, eran pasos perfectos, sin esfuerzo alguno. Era como si flotaran._

... Señor...

 _Volvió a dar una vuelta sobre sus talones y los pasos fueron los mismos que antes. Desde una esquina una sombra avanzaba hacia ella con lentitud. La imagen se fue haciendo más clara al tiempo que la canción cambiaba hacia un ritmo que transmitía... Tentación._

... ¡Señorita!...

 **•*•*•*•**

Riza se sobresaltó, sintió un sudor helado resbalando por su columna y estremecimientos recorriéndola. Sí, no se cansaría de repetir que era el sueño más extraño que había tenido -incluso descartando aquel-, el bosque, esa habitación, las sombras, él...; una mano estaba sobre su hombro, giró su cuello escuchando un suave «Crack».

_ Señorita, ya llegamos_ Riza observó al hombre de mediana edad que le sonreía afablemente.

_ ¿Ya llegamos a Central? Cielos, que rápido_ su voz estaba ronca por la siesta y tenía un poco de mareo, pero se encontraba muy consciente del calor y la brillante luz del sol.

_ Sí, hace más o menos unos cinco minutos_ respondió el hombre mirándola con curiosidad, como si fuera el libro que contenía los secretos del estado.

_ Muchas gracias_ ella le sonrió y luego agarró sus dos maletas y el libro que estaba a su lado.

Salió de la estación y comenzó a caminar, el ambiente era caluroso, los edificios eran enormes, el tránsito estaba pesado, y los claxon de los coches se escuchaban por doquier. Lo tenía que aceptar, Central era una ciudad muy movida.

Cruzó la calle con las dos maletas arrastrándolas por el suelo pavimentado. Riza decidió caminar hacia un lugar donde no hubiera tanto tráfico ni tanto ruido, porque su cabeza era como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Quizá fuera su padre, él era un poco "paranoico" cuando se trataba de su hija. Bastante sobreprotector de hecho.

_ ¿Bueno?_ su voz sonaba burlona. Pero no lo podía evitar.

_ ¡Mi pequeña _Golden Queen!_ ¿Ya estás en Central?_ la voz del viejo Grumman se escuchó más ansiosa de lo normal, la antigua burla de Riza fue remplazada por el desconcierto, haciendo que su boca se entreabriera dejando a la vista sus dos dientes delanteros.

_ Sí, abuelo. Voy a coger un taxi...

_ Por favor, ten cuidado. Los informes que me han llegado describen que han habido homicidios masivos en Central..._ Riza lo interrumpió y puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Definitivamente su abuelo se estaba volviendo igual que su padre.

_ Abuelo, ¿Recuerdas que estaré en un internado con alta seguridad? No corro ningún problema. Manten la calma, estás volviéndote paranoico.

_ ¡Ay mi pequeña! Simplemente te prevengo.

_ Y te lo agradezco_ susurró Riza_. Adiós abuelo. Estaré bien. No tienes de que preocuparte. Saluda a papá y dale un beso de mi parte, no lo tomes literal...

_ ¡Menos mal!

_ Y recuerda, sino...

_ Puedo cuidar a Black Hayate le puedo pedir a Becky que lo cuide. Lo adora, yo lo sé. Está bien, Riza. Te mandaremos cartas. Hasta pronto.

Riza sonrió al escuchar el tono anhelante de su abuelo mientras corría para detener un taxi. El conductor la ayudóa meter las maletas en la cajuela mientras ella tomaba asiento. La voz del conductor de escuchó por sobre el claxon de un coche.

_ ¿Hacia donde, señorita?

_ Instituto Flamel.

El conductor la llevó hacia el norte de Central, por un camino donde los edificios eran remplazados por pasto y casas más pequeñas y sencillas. Mientras más avanzaba el carro más aislado era el camino. Habían unas cuantas ovejas y el aire era más puro y fresco.

Tomaron un camino por un sendero a la izquierda, estaba rodeado por pinos altos y frondosos que apenas dejaban que entrara la luz del sol. El aire se había vuelto un poco más pesado y helado, como si dentro de poco fuera a llover. El camino no estaba pavimentado y habían algunos huecos que hacían que el carro saltara. Delante del camino se podía distinguir las paredes que protegían a Flamel de un color blanco marfil.

_ Es una ironía que Flamel, siendo tan lujoso esté en los confines de Central ¿Ni cree?

Las palabras del conductor tenían mucho sentido. Un Instituto tan prestigioso, tan lejos de la ciudad, de la civilización humana, rodeado por un bosque, que estaba segura, guardaba un misterio. Definitivamente era una ironía.

El conductor paró justo frente a las grandes puertas de hierro que daban paso al instituto. Él había dicho que no se le permitía pase al transporte público, solamente al privado. Así que Riza tuvo que caminar quinientos metros hasta toparse frente a frente ante su _inevitable destino._

El majestuoso Instituto Flamel.

* * *

Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y me dejen reviews.

» Pequeña aclaración: los sueños que Riza tenga influyen mucho en su futuro o en su pasado. Así que no pongo eso por puro gusto.

» (1) Los miserables: es una novela del político, escritor, y poeta francés Victor Hugo publicada en 1862, considerada como una de las novelas más conocidas del siglo XIX.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS NO ME DEJEN EN VISTO Y SIN FLAMER.

ƐÏ3


End file.
